Tied
by zentanglebubblegum0727
Summary: Oh, he had loved her. Just not in the right way.


[Isabel]

Isabel Kabra stared at the card in distaste. On it, there was a picture of a muscled man. He was grinning. The grin was not returned. "Really, Father." Isabel spat. "You could have found me a better-looking target."

But she didn't disobey her father's orders. She _was_ a Lucian, but that didn't mean she didn't know her superiors. But she didn't worry. One day, she would be able to take over the whole Lucian force—once the pathetic man was out of the way, of course. She glanced at the prearranged address on the back of the card, turned left, and stuffed the card into her purse.

Project 'Blind Date' was about to start.

Oh, the mission itself was quite simple enough. She was to pose as…as a _commoner_ and go off to that Tomas. And she _did_ have everything already prepared for the mission. Beauty, smarts, an ability to lie through her teeth—oh yes, she did have it all. But she had one thing too many. Pride. She couldn't squash down her pride to pretend to be a—ugh—a _lover_ of that pathetic Tomas.

Needless to say, this mission had to be one of the most painful and terrifying things she had ever done. But it was necessary. Her brother, Isaac, had failed on seducing Chloe Sumac, and that lead to him being currently stuck in the Janus stronghold. A prisoner. If she succeeded, she would be crowned as Leader.

And that was something she couldn't give up.

[5 minutes past present]

"Hello!" Isabel had put on her best winning smile, "Are you Eisenhower Holt?"

"Yes, yes. I'm him." The man visibly relaxed; it was clear that he was wondering if he had found the right place or not. _Ugh…How pathetic._ "And I believe that you are Isabel Kabra?"

"Yes, I am." She was still smiling that dazzling smile, "Where would you like to go today?"

"Oh! Um, I was just thinking of going on a walk." The man was hesitant, and once again, Isabel felt a spurt of annoyance trickle down her spine.

"Wonderful." Her voice was like honey. "I know a nearby place that's a perfect spot!"

[Eisenhower]

She was very pretty, no doubt about that. Really pretty. On their way to the park, he noticed that little golden lights danced about her hair, momentarily hypnotizing him.

Needless to say, he had a good time.

[Isabel]

Surprisingly, Isabel's time with the Dolt wasn't particularly awful at all. Not only was he more intelligent than she had surmised, he was also quite pleasant to talk to as well. Well, she still had to force herself to accept to their next—ugh—date, but still.

Not particularly awful.

But quite surprising.

[Months Pass]

Oh, they did everything that any regular couple might do. The kissed, they held hands, they went on dates together, but one day, she dropped off her connection entirely. He was confused. Had he done something wrong? Had the secrets about his family—which he had told her—frighten her? So he had looked around for her, for almost seven months, when he found her at an airport, an impatient look on her face.

"Isabel!" he had cried, pained and relieved all at once.

She had looked scared, but immediately sealed the expression with another emotion he had almost never seen on her—Haughtiness? Disgust? Over-the-top pride?

"What, _Tomas?"_ she had asked, a searing smirk enlightening her features. "Oh, poor you," she purred, smirk widening. "You still don't know, do you?" and she had run into the airport terminal, dropping a single card down behind her. He had tried to follow, but she had held him at gunpoint.

"Why?" he was desperate.

"Just listen to me."She was, too.

"Why?"

"I…"

"What?!"

"I can't. I-I-I…"

A pause.

"What?" his voice was softer.

"I'm sorry." And she had turned and run away. He had picked up the card, of course.

Oh, God.

She had been a Lucian.

He had yelled at her retreating back, threatened her, and told her that he would find her, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it. Why?

 _I'm sorry,_ she had said. That was why.

"I'm sorry." Oh, she had loved him.

Just not in the right way.

And she had found Vikram and they were _ohso_ happy, and he had found Mary-Todd and they were _ohso_ happy as well.

They didn't bother to look at each other. Why should they?

[Many, Many years later]

"Holt!"

"Isabel. Why did you call?"

"They only allow one call before they lock me up!"

"And?"

"Don't be smart with me, Holt."

A sigh.

"Just get to the point, Isabel."

"You still love me!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Good-bye."

"NO!"

"Isabel…"

"You _do_ love me. I LOVE YOU!"

"I'm going." She was obviously hysterical. He had to hang up.

"No, don't you DARE—"

He hung up.

"Good-bye."

A pause.

"I'm sorry." Oh, he had loved her.

Just not in the right way.


End file.
